


superior dna

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Louis, Breeding, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Marcel, Oviposition, Rape, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: harry and marcel are identical twins.  something strange happens that scientists have never seen before.  the twins see their dna as superior and make it their mission to populate the planet with as many offspring as they can.  but they need a beta host to get things started.





	superior dna

**Author's Note:**

> au where alpha beta and omega are all needed to procreate. omegas make the eggs, alphas fertilize them, betas are the host that incubate them

Harry and Marcel were identical twins in every way but one.  Of course they both looked the same on the outside if they’d both wear their hair the same.  Their smiles were the same, their eye colours were the same, their heights were these same, even their cocks were the same.  The only difference was what was made in their balls. Harry was an alpha and Marcel was an omega. 

The doctors weren’t sure how such a deviation had happened when their DNA was exactly the same.  But when Marcel started to have cramps and then pushed unused eggs from his cycle out of his dick, it was undeniable.  Harry had presented alpha only days before which only added to the surprise. 

In true alpha nature, Harry had latched onto his omega and when the twins had always been so close, that omega was obviously Marcel.  Their parents and doctors had urged them to seek out different triads but they were stubborn and codependent. Related or not, they had already formed two thirds of a mating triad.  

It was Harry that first spotted the beta he wanted them to mate with.  He had wide hips that looked perfect for carrying their eggs. He followed the beta home and grinned in glee when he saw the beta lived alone.  

He knew Marcel was in the middle of a cycle and it would only be a few days before the peak.  Harry could hold off jerking off until then so he was ready. They’d both been chomping at the bit to mate over the past few months and mating someone together would get everyone off their backs about splitting up.  

A few days later, Marcel was sweaty and uncomfortable.  His balls and lower stomach were swollen and he was irritable.  Harry knew it was time. 

It took awhile to convince to go with him but that night, under the cover of darkness, they took a bag of supplies and knocked on the beta’s door.  Harry pushed his way inside as soon as the door opened and Marcel did a check of the small apartment to make sure there was no one else there. The beta fought against Harry’s hold and tried to yell but Marcel was right there with the silencing gag.  They had always been such a team. 

Harry held the beta’s arms behind his back while Marcel secured bindings from his wrists to his elbows.  They tried to make as little noise as possible, not even speaking to each other while they prepared their host.  Harry was the one to secure the collar around his throat and looped a rope in the ring to hold him in place like a pet.  

“Undress him,” Harry told Marcel voice soft but still commanding.  

Marcel got the beta’s pants down and they both started laughing at the small penis between his legs.  Betas didn’t need them for anything other than pissing but it was comical in size. Marcel held his finger next to it and they both tried to hold in their laughter.  

They bent their beta over the kitchen table so his chest was holding him up but his stomach was still past the ledge.  That would be important later. Harry rigged up the ropes so that the beta didn’t have much room to squirm, any direction tugging at the collar or pulling his bound arms the wrong way.  He looked delicious and Harry couldn’t wait. 

They made sure the door was locked and barricaded, digging out the rest of their supplies to have handy when they needed them.  

Marcel was growing more and more uncomfortable, the swelling of his sack and pressure causing him to be impatient.  His dick was already standing straight out like a rod and it was taking more and more to hold it all in. 

Harry attached ankle weights to the beta to help keep him in place and then walked over to his brother.  

“You ready for this Marcie?” Harry asked, gently touching his twins cheek.   Marcel nodded and Harry brought them together for a long passionate kiss. They were just about to mate with someone for the first time and it was an emotional experience.  

“Go get him ready for me,” Harry told him with another kiss and a gentle squeeze of his brother’s dick.  Marcel whimpered at the stimulation and immediately turned to their beta. It was becoming an urgent situation.  Their betas hole was just right there and Marcel was so ready. He shed his clothes and coated his throbbing dick with lube incase the beta wasn’t making enough of his own.  

Marcel nearly cried in release when his dick pushed into the beta.  It helped to relieve the pressure in his dick and let his body relax just a little knowing that relief was coming.  

“How many do you think you have?” Harry asked as he watched closely, naked as well as he stroked his dick slowly.  

“A lot this time,” Marcel whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut as he started to fuck into their beta.  His ballsac was still uncomfortably full and sensitive and it tickled each time the beta’s soft cock dangling there touched them.  

It didn’t take long for Marcel to freeze and thrust his dick in deep.  It was a strange sensation to have his eggs move when they were still viable.  After every cycle he was forced to push out non-viable eggs but they were always much smaller.  This time instead of just cramps, Marcel could feel each orb traveling up out of his balls and then down his penis to be deposited inside the beta.  Each one caused him to have a mini orgasm and they made that journey one by one. Harry could physically see it happening too, his hand coming to cup Marcel’s balls to feel each egg leaving his body.  

“There’s so many of them!” Harry said in awe, watching his brother’s face as each egg moved.  

“Feels so weird depositing them,” Marcel breathed, his grip tight on the beta’s hips.  “I can feel them bumping against my dick in there. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Harry swore, his hand moving under the beta to feel his stomach.  The lower part beneath his belly button already felt full. This was going to be such a successful breeding, Harry could tell.  

When Marcel had deposited the last egg, he started to move them around with thrusts of his dick.  He pushed them deeper and deeper until he could tell the beta’s body start to hold on to them. He then pulled out and made sure none of the eggs came with him, collapsing into a chair in exhaustion.  

“They’re all ready for you,” Marcel gave a lazy grin, motioning towards their beta.  

Harry was hyped.  HIs dick was hard and his balls were pulsing.  He’d saved himself for days in anticipation of this.  His balls were full of sperm and he was buzzing in excitement.  

He grabbed his dick and pushed into the beta’s hole, moaning loudly when he could feel Marcel’s eggs surrounding him.  He’d never experienced that before. 

“So many of them Marcie, fuck they feel so good.”  

Harry started to fuck into the beta, mindful of the eggs while still fucking hard enough to get the friction he needed.  Just like Marcel, it didn’t take him long. He fucked in hard and his knot expanded to form a tight seal to keep all of his sperm inside while the eggs were fertilized.  Long spurts of jizz made his balls cramp and the rush of fluid through his dick felt so amazing. He came and came until he could feel the building pressure against his dick from unloading so much fluid.  

It mingled with the eggs inside the beta, enough sperm to assure that most if not all of them were fertilized.  It was going to be a healthy litter. Most mated triads only deposited one or two eggs but Harry and Marcel felt that was such a waste.  They’d already discussed it and they were considering finding a beta to fill during each of Marcel’s cycles. It was obvious they were superior beings with their DNA deviating from the norm.  They were alpha and omega with the same genetic makeup. Harry sometimes wondered if his body was able to produce eggs as well. He’d wanted to make sure they had a fair amount of superior offspring made before he tried.  

His knot stayed tight until his body was sure that the eggs had been fertilized.  There was still a gush of jizz that came out when he removed his dick and it made him grin and their virility.  They were both so fertile. 

“How long do we wait to see if they take?” Harry asked.  

“Should be able to feel if they’ve imbedded in about an hour,” Marcel shrugged a little.  

Harry came over to straddle Marcel’s naked lap on the chair.  He slid his arms around Marcel’s neck and grinned as he rested their foreheads together.  

“That was so hot,” Harry tilted their heads so they could kiss deeply.  “Feeling you push those eggs out was the hottest thing I’ve ever felt.” 

Marcel grinned back and secured his arms around Harry’s back.  

“I could see your balls twitching”

They both look over at their beta host, still unable to move from his position.   

“Such a big catch.  I bet they’ll only keep getting bigger, won’t they Marcie?”  Harry reached down to cup his twin’s balls, feeling so light and empty.  

“If you want me to make more we’ll have to find more betas.  That many was getting really uncomfortable.” 

“Don’t worry.  We’ll find more.” 


End file.
